Into A Magical World
by YakYakYak
Summary: What happens if you happen to be a die-hard fan of Harry Potter and mysteriously appear in one of the games? What happens if you attend Hogwarts School or Witchcraft and Wizardry in a weird way?
1. Just A DieHard Fan

PS: I do not own J.K Rowling characters but I do own the other characters. Ideas orignated from loads of funny places, like my classroom and PS.  
  
Most common Muggles often think the Magical world and the famous Harry Potter is just a load of rubbish. To them, it was just pure fiction. But little did they know that the famous Harry Potter and Magical world really exists. But one thing, the magical Harry Potter did know that books were written about him in the Muggle world and many games had been created to entertain die-hard fans of the books. One Muggle, in fact, one special Muggle managed to discover the inside world of magic. She was Joanne Kathleen Rowling, the author of all the Harry Potter books. Before publishing any of her works, she was made to vow that she would not expose the world of wizards and witches in the Ministry of Magic.  
Olivia Jazz Swael was one of the die-hard fans of the published work or J.K Rowling. She had the whole lot of books and games on PC/PS that were related to Harry Potter. She deeply believed in the Magical world and was determined to find out more about it, herself. Olivia was the the oldest child of the Swael family. She was half-Dutch and half-Chinese but resembled more like her English father. She had long black swishy hair, dark watery black eyes and fair skin. Her only sister was named Kelly Clo Swael who had dark red hair with dark blue eyes like her mother. Recently, Mrs Swael had bought Olivia a new Harry Potter merchandise, which lightened the spirits of the girl.   
Currently, Olivia was in her room, playing the PlayStation with Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets game. Her room was magical. The ceiling had two layers; the first layer was a long line of lights and the second layer was painted with the misty clouds like the ceiling in the Great Hall in Hogwarts. Her bed was black covered with a thick blanket. The short cupboards in either side was holding the weight of a white candle with a Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger clock. Her walls were chucked with posters of Harry Potter related things. The two wardrobes nearby were fascinating. One wardrobe was what Olivia stated 'with Muggles clothes' and the other one was full of Hogwarts robes, cloaks, scarves, shoes and a perfect wand with a lot more.  
"Olivia! Come down for dinner!" called Mrs Swael.  
"Yes, mom! I'm coming! Just let me deal with Malfoy in the PlayStation.." replied Olivia as she moved the joysticks. She paused the game and rushed down the oak staircase and stepped into the brick-walled dining room.  
"Dear, have you finished your arithmetic homework?" asked Mrs Swael.  
"Of course, not like her," Olivia jabbed her thumb towards Kelly. "She hasn't finished her english homework and she's on the phone all day."  
"I don't need to finish it up so fast because I don't play PlayStation and computer like YOU!" Kelly shot back.  
"Now stop children," said Mrs Swael. "Olivia, don't play the PlayStation and computer too much. I'm just so surprised you haven't got spectacles ever since you laid your eyes on the PlayStation and computer."  
"I'm magical mom, don't you realise that?" said Olivia seriously as she poured herself some juice.  
"Stop with your magical you and Muggle us." lamented Kelly.  
"You're just jealous because I have some magic in me and you don't." teased Olivia. Kelly sulked.  
"Where's dad?" asked Kelly, trying to change the subject.  
"He's at work, not coming back till eleven." said Mrs Swael.  
"Will I be counted as disturbing him if I call him?" asked Olivia.  
"Depends on what you're calling him for." answered Kelly.  
"Oh, then I'll page him.."  
"Why?" asked Kelly. "You want to ask him for more Harry Potter merchandise?"  
Mr Swael worked in a Harry Potter merchandise company.  
"Yup." said Olivia as she finished her steak. She rushed back into her room and sat down on the cushion, press the pause/resume button to resume the game. 


	2. A Great Surprise

The next day was sunny with the strong air-con blowing cold air everywhere in Olivia's room. Olivia opened one of her eyes and closed the white curtains and went back to a drowsy sleep. At the feet of the bed was a trunk with a wand, some spare Hogwarts robes and scarves in it. Olivia believed that the trunk will come in use somehow if Hogwarts really existed. Olivia knew this was silly, but it was just a deep thought of hers.  
Olivia woke up by the shrill voice of Kelly and heavy running footsteps in the room corridor. Olivia sighed, brush her teeth and hair, and pulled on a black coat. She pinned up the hair at the side (as usual) and walked out of her room. Kelly runned around stupidly in the corridor.  
"What is it?" asked Olivia, rubbing her eyes.  
"Mom and dad's leaving London! They're going to New York for something!" squealed Kelly. Olivia stared. She shook her head out of her trance and rushed down the stairs in the kitchen where Mr Swael was sipping coffee and Mrs Swael making bacon and eggs.  
"Is it true? You're leaving London for New York?" asked Olivia.  
"Sit down dear." said Mr Swael, pointing at the seat across the table from him.  
"Is it true?" repeated Olivia, beginning to be irritated by the heavy footsteps at the second level with Kelly running around like a mad girl.  
"I'm afraid so," said Mr Swael calmly. "You see, the boss of the company I'm working at now find me very good at work. So he planned to send me to New York to start a merchandise company there. I've decided to bring Jewel (that's Mrs Swael) along with me."  
"What?!" piped Olivia. "What about me and Kelly?! Who'll be taking care of us?!"  
"We thought you were matured enough to take care of yourself and Kelly." said Mrs Swael, finally talking.  
"When are you coming back?" asked Olivia.  
"I'm afraid to say that it's a permanent job I'm going to have in New York. But we will be back in the Summer holidays only." said Mr Swael.  
"How about Christmas? How about all the other holidays?" asked Olivia, feeling tears leaking.  
"No, no. It's a bit sad, I must say.."  
"You can't go!" squealed Olivia, tears dangling from her eyelids.  
"I must, it's a big deal, dear."  
"YOU CAN'T!" screamed Olivia, tears finally dropping. Mrs Swael looked behind her. She hugged Olivia, kissing her on the cheek.  
"We will send you letters, or emails." said Mrs Swael.  
"But it's better if you talk to us face to face than expressing everything on a dumb email or letter!" piped a sulky voice. Kelly was on the oak staircase, crying like mad.  
There was silence and Kelly and Olivia wiped away their tears, sniffing softly.  
"When are you leaving?" asked Kelly.  
"Tomorrow, it's rushing us." answered Mr Swael. "I hope you don't feel rushed too."  
Olivia and Kelly stared at each other. Tomorrow? Time was short and they didn't have enough time to interact the last few hours they had with their parents. 


End file.
